The invention is related to a touchscreen display device and is related to a method for operating the display device.
Generally, a touchscreen display device may include a touch screen panel for sensing one or more points of contact such that a user may provide input by contacting the touch screen panel. A multi-touch display device may sense two or more points of contact simultaneously. There has been substantial market demand for multi-touch display devices with large touch screen panels.
A touch screen panel may be implemented using one or more of a resistive technology, a capacitive technology, a surface acoustic wave technology, an infrared light technology, etc. Typically, resistive technologies and capacitive technologies may be unsuitable for implementing large touch screen panels.
Some surface acoustic wave technologies and some infrared light technologies may be suitable for implementing large touch screen panels. Nevertheless, face acoustic wave technologies and infrared light may not be able to provide multi-touch capability with desirable precision. For providing desirable multi-touch functionality, a large touch screen panel implemented using a face acoustic technology or an infrared light technology may require an additional device for supplementing the multi-touch capability. The additional device may substantially increase the costs of the touch screen panel and/or the display device.
Although a conventional touch screen panel implemented using one or more conventional technologies may be able to sense existence of a touch, the conventional touch screen panel may not be able to determine a magnitude of a force associated with the touch.